


The Hunter and the Hunted

by fauxglitter



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxglitter/pseuds/fauxglitter
Summary: Baekhyun thinks that Chanyeol smells sickly-sweet.





	The Hunter and the Hunted

The russet wolf drew his lips over his teeth in a menacing scowl, nose twitching at the strange scent wafting through the air. The nauseatingly sweet scent was causing his senses to go into overdrive, and he did not understand why his heart was beating so violently in his ribcage. A shiver ran down his spine, and the wolf felt every muscle in his body go tense with an odd sense of anticipation.

 

“Is something wrong, Baek?” his companion asked, voice rich with concern.

 

Baekhyun kept his eyes trained on the full moon hanging low in the sky, pausing to collect his thoughts.

 

“Do you smell it?” he responded with a nervous growl. “There is _something_ in the woods.”

 

“I don’t smell anything,” the other wolf stared blankly at Baekhyun.

 

 _“Impossible,”_ Baekhyun said in a low whisper, his gaze dark and serious. “It’s growing stronger and stronger!”

 

The younger wolf inhaled deeply, attempting to identify the source of Baekhyun’s unease. “Now that you mention it, I think I _do_ smell something...,” he trailed off slowly, his eyes shut tightly in concentration.

 

“Sehun,” Baekhyun said cautiously, taking a step backwards from the clearing. “This _thing_ , whatever it is… it’s approaching us, and _fast._ We need to decide— _fight or flight?_ ”

 

“Don’t scare me like that,” Sehun laughed nervously, his body mirroring Baekhyun’s stiff posture. “What do you mean? Is it hostile?”

 

“Seems like we’re going to find out.”

 

As if on cue, a loud rustling was heard in the bushes on the opposite end of the clearing. Both wolves tensed and positioned themselves in a defensive stance, their teeth bared in a show of aggression.

 

A tall, gangly male emerged from the bushes, his face littered with cuts and scrapes. Lethargy was written all over his face, and his shoulders seemed to be quaking under the weight of his trekking backpack. With a soft, defeated huff, his legs gave way and he toppled over onto the wet grass.

 

Baekhyun had to fight the urge to howl when the coppery scent of blood from the human’s exposed cuts reached his nostrils.

 

 _What the fuck was this addictive scent?_ It was impossibly sweet—quite unlike anything Baekhyun had ever encountered before.

 

Baekhyun leapt into the clearing, allowing the bright moonlight to illuminate his regal frame. The wolf trotted over towards the fallen human with quick and nimble steps, chuckling to himself at the shell-shocked expression on the human’s face.

 

_What are you doing, Baek? The poor thing is terrified._

Baekhyun stopped in his tracks when he heard Sehun through their telepathic link.

 

_I want to see him closer. You should come take a look too. This one’s an interesting specimen._

 

The human let out a frightened mewl when he noticed a second wolf approaching.

 

“Oh god,” he cried out shakily, holding out his arms in front of him to ward off the threatening creatures. “Oh my god, p-please don’t hurt me!”

 

Baekhyun could smell the fresh tears that were now rolling down the human’s cheeks, mixing with the sweet, metallic aroma of blood. And the _fear_ —oh, the human reeked so much of raw and primal fear.

 

It was simply _divine._

 

Now that he had identified the source of the strange scent that had been putting him on edge, Baekhyun was overcome with an almost irrational desire to protect the helpless creature quivering in front of him. He closed the distance between them, burying his snout into the crook of the human’s neck. The human shut his eyes tightly, crying out hoarsely.

 

“God help me,” he recited fervently under his breath.

 

“You smell deliciously sweet. In a very artificial way, if I may say so. Why is that?” Baekhyun mused, greeting the human with a cautious smile when the frightened male finally opened his eyes again.

 

The two humongous wolves had disappeared and were nowhere to be seen. In their place were two beautiful human males, their porcelain skin standing out against the reddish-brown hair framing their faces.

 

“W-where did the wolves go? Did you guys scare them off?” the human looked confused but relieved.

 

“Right,” Baekhyun smiled cryptically, holding out a hand to help the human up from the ground. “We chased them away.”

 

“Thank goodness,” he exhaled shakily, but the vestiges of fear and mistrust were still evident in his eyes.

 

“What are you doing in this part of the forest at this time of the night?”

 

“I got lost,” the human replied, brushing the leaves and twigs from his clothes. “I was trekking with my friends, but I accidentally slipped and rolled down a slope. I’ve been searching for them for the entire day, but I’ve not had much success. Would you guys happen to have a mobile phone that I can use to contact them?” he blinked hopefully.

 

“Oh, we don’t use mobile phones,” Sehun laughed. “Sorry.”

 

“No mobile phones? How do you guys survive?” the human said incredulously.

 

“Our survival instincts are exceptional, don’t you worry,” Baekhyun responded swiftly, his smile tight and conspiratorial. “You can stay with us for a night. We will help you find your friends in the morning.”

 

“Really? That would be lovely. Thank you!” the human’s eyes widened, staring at Baekhyun with barely concealed admiration.

 

Baekhyun responded with a casual shrug of his shoulders. “I’m Baekhyun, by the way. And this is Sehun.”

 

Sehun grinned brightly, extending his hand for a handshake. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“Nice to meet you too. You can call me Chanyeol,” his response sounded rather bashful, but his firm and confident handshake was anything but that.

 

 _“Chanyeol,”_ Baekhyun rolled the name around with his tongue. “It’s a pretty name.”

 

“Oh,” Chanyeol seemed flustered by the unexpected compliment. “Thank you.”

 

Sehun laughed at Chanyeol’s flushed cheeks, his eyes darting back and forth between Chanyeol and Baekhyun. There was an odd, almost palpable sense of tension in the air between them both, but Sehun could not pinpoint what it was exactly.

 

 _Sexual tension?_ Now that was highly possible. Baekhyun had not been getting in much _action_ these days, too stressed out from his patrolling duties to take care of his physical needs.

 

“Right,” Baekhyun offered Chanyeol a guarded smile. “Let’s get going.”

 

Chanyeol nodded eagerly, his eyes shining with a renewed sense of vigor and enthusiasm. To have met Baekhyun and Sehun was like striking the jackpot—they were exactly what he _needed._

 

With the pearlescent moon lighting their way, the three of them set out on their journey.

 

\--

 

_Why are you leading him to the north? Are we not letting him stay with us at the village?_

 

Sehun spoke to Baekhyun through their telepathic link, surprised when Baekhyun had taken the fork away from their village and towards the northern ridges.

 

It took Baekhyun a while before he responded, as if he had been thinking about something.

 

_His friends are in the north. We will set up camp somewhere in the forest tonight and help him locate his friends in the morning._

 

Sehun frowned, feeling slightly confused, but he made no attempt to continue the conversation. He turned around to look at Chanyeol, amused to see the human struggle to keep pace with them. It was a long walk, and the lanky male seemed to be very much lacking in stamina.

 

“Where are we going, actually?” Chanyeol asked in between heavy pants.

 

Baekhyun paused in his tracks, turning to stare at Chanyeol with an unreadable expression. “Give it to me,” he said, lifting the backpack from Chanyeol’s sore shoulders.

 

“Thanks,” Chanyeol mumbled softly, blinking at the sudden kind gesture.

 

“I’m taking you to the northern ridges. Your friends are there.”

 

“How do you know that?” Chanyeol asked with a curious frown on his face.

 

 _“Trust me,”_ Baekhyun responded with a soft smirk and a wink. Sehun raised his brows at Baekhyun’s uncharacteristic behavior, but he made no attempt to comment on that.  

 

\--

 

It was midnight when Baekhyun decided that they should stop walking and set up camp by the riverbank. The gentle sloshing sounds of the flowing river in the background was nicely therapeutic. Baekhyun let out a soft, contented sigh and lay himself down onto the grass.

 

“We will sleep here tonight,” he announced.

 

“I have a foldable tent in my backpack, actually. We could sleep in it instead of on the grass? Isn’t that uncomfortable?” Chanyeol quickly offered, crouching down to rummage through his bulky pack.

 

“You can sleep in your tent. I am completely at home rolling around on the grass.”

 

“Okay, if you’re sure about that…,” Chanyeol scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, shooting Baekhyun a strange look.

 

“Go to sleep, Chanyeol. We will continue our journey in the morning.”

 

\--

 

Baekhyun and Sehun peeked into the tent, watching the steady rise and fall of the human’s chest as he snored lightly. Baekhyun took in yet another deep inhale of the human’s sickly-sweet scent and scrunched his nose.

 

“Sehun,” Baekhyun said softly. “How does he smell like to you?”

 

“He smells pleasant,” Sehun responded, closing his eyes and taking in another whiff of the air.

 

“You don’t think his scent is overpowering?” Baekhyun asked again, walking away from the tent.

 

“He smells nice, that’s all. Nothing too overwhelming,” Sehun said, zipping up the tent. “Ah, is his scent having an effect on you? Don’t tell me he’s your _mate?_ ” Sehun uttered the last sentence with a small squeak, gaping at Baekhyun with a surprised expression. Werewolves identified their mates via scent, and the scent of _The One_ was usually intense and unique to the wolf.

 

Baekhyun remained silent, his face impassive and thoughtful.

 

“How does his scent make you feel?”

 

“Mmm, he smells really likable. He seems sweet and trustworthy,” Sehun responded, unable to understand why Baekhyun was asking him such odd questions. “Are you sure you are okay, Baek? If he’s your mate, you really should claim him soon.”

 

 _“Mate?”_ Baekhyun repeated with a loud chuckle.  

 

Sehun let out a gasp. “Wait…is that why you led him away from the village? So that you can claim him in privacy?” Sehun’s eyes widened, and he wiggled his brows suggestively at Baekhyun.

 

The northern ridges were on neutral ground, a place that was largely uninhabited by any werewolves, except for a few wanderers or stragglers. Sehun wanted to laugh at Baekhyun’s scandalized expression, but he decided not to annoy the alpha, who seemed like he had a lot weighing on his mind.

 

“What are you even saying?” Baekhyun smacked Sehun across the head.

 

“You need to claim him soon. You know how weak humans are. Especially at a time like this, with the werewolf hunter on the loose, you mustn’t waste a single second. Claim him, so that your bond can protect him. That’s the best way to keep him safe.”

 

“I didn’t know that humans were in danger of falling prey to the werewolf hunter,” Baekhyun said sarcastically. “The werewolf hunter hunts _werewolves,_ Sehun. That’s why he’s called a werewolf hunter, for god’s sake.”

 

Sehun shook his head. “Oh, you’re wrong about that. You don’t know the rumors going around. Some say that werewolf hunter goes after humans when he is completely consumed by bloodlust.”

 

The werewolf hunter was the number one threat in the area these days, even more dangerous than the solider wolves from rival packs. Baekhyun was a firsthand witness to the carnage left behind by the merciless hunter, having come across the grotesque carcasses of several stray wolves just a few days back. Their heads were severed from their bodies, as if they had been savagely ripped apart, and the worst part was that their stomachs had been torn open, leaving their leaking guts on display for all to see.

 

The werewolf hunter was a fucking _monster._

 

Baekhyun felt bile rise up his throat at the brutal memory, and he shook his head to clear himself of the nightmarish images.

 

“But you know what’s the craziest rumor I’ve heard about the hunter?” Sehun continued with an amused twinkle in his eyes. “They say he’s actually _human._ A barbaric one, apparently. Hairy, dirty and feral—just like an insane animal. Oh, and he also feasts on the meat of his killings, werewolf or not,” Sehun added, his face contorted into an expression of disgust.

 

“Then he’s just a beast. A creature that takes pleasure in killing,” Baekhyun mused. “Calling him the werewolf hunter is too much of an elevation of status. _A hunter?_ He’s nothing but a senseless _beast_ ,” he spat coldly.

 

“A feral human, if that sort of thing exists,” Sehun agreed.

 

“Why not? _We_ exist.”

 

“You’re right,” Sehun chuckled. “The universe is populated with creatures beyond our wildest imaginations.”

 

Baekhyun smiled mysteriously. “And we are not the only creatures who can hide in plain sight.”

 

\--

 

Baekhyun told Sehun to leave him and Chanyeol before daybreak, and Sehun had agreed without any protest.

 

“Have a good time,” Sehun said with a suggestive wink, before morphing back into his wolf. He let out a loud howl towards the sky and sprinted into the distance, back to the village where they came from.

 

Baekhyun sat outside the tent until Chanyeol woke up, not once daring to close his eyes or to fall asleep. His heart was beating like a furious drum with every inhale of Chanyeol’s saccharine scent—a honey-sweet aroma that was driving him _insane._

Adrenaline was what kept him awake all night, his mind going a mile a second as he struggled to figure out his next course of action.

 

When Chanyeol finally emerged from the tent in the morning, he jumped in surprise when he collided with Baekhyun, not expecting to find him planted directly at the entrance.

 

“Good morning,” Baekhyun greeted him smoothly. “Did you sleep well?”

 

“I did,” Chanyeol nodded animatedly. “And you?”

 

“Can’t say the same for myself, but it’s okay.”

 

“Where is Sehun?” Chanyeol suddenly asked, looking around with his lips curved downwards in a seemingly disappointed pout.

 

“He’s gone. Don’t miss him too much,” Baekhyun smiled. “I’ll be the one to guide you to where you are supposed to be.”

 

Chanyeol shared a granola bar with Baekhyun for breakfast, which he had managed to find hidden in a corner of his backpack. They then continued with their journey, which mostly consisted of Baekhyun leading the way, and Chanyeol straggling far behind him, too physically inept to keep up with Baekhyun’s pace.

 

It was only when Chanyeol slipped and tripped over a bunch of rocks that Baekhyun finally slowed down his pace, suddenly overly distracted by the sickly-sweet scent from the freshly spilled blood. Chanyeol had split the skin of his knee open, and it looked like a deep, painful mess.

 

The worst part was that the overpowering scent was once again driving Baekhyun absolutely _bonkers._ It had an oddly hypnotizing and addictive quality to it, stripping his mind of all rational thoughts.

 

 _No, Byun Baekhyun._ _Snap out of it!_ he warned himself. Baekhyun knew he couldn’t succumb.

 

He _mustn’t._

 

Chanyeol was on the verge of tears while Baekhyun tried to figure out how to use the first-aid kit that Chanyeol had with him. He squinted at the bottle of disinfectant, shrugged, and then carelessly poured a huge amount over the open wound.

 

Baekhyun had to hide an almost-sadistic smile when Chanyeol let out an involuntary hiss of pain.

 

_Cute._

 

“You should have been more careful,” Baekhyun tutted, taping a piece of gauze to the wound. Chanyeol was quiet now, examining Baekhyun intensely while he tended to his injuries.

 

Baekhyun was a pretty sight to behold with his long eyelashes and moist, red lips. Chanyeol was tempted to reach out and thread his fingers through Baekhyun’s silky hair, which reflected the warm sunlight in a glorious medley of reds and golds.

 

Baekhyun was absolutely exquisite and delicate—a true crowning jewel.

 

“Thank you,” he mumbled when Baekhyun was done, his eyes still completely transfixed on the shorter male.

 

“Shall we set up camp here? I don’t think you can walk anymore, can you?”

 

Chanyeol nodded, licking his lips. He stared upwards at the slowly darkening sky, surprised to realize that they had walked through the morning and afternoon. The sun was slowly setting over the mountains, and Chanyeol felt his stomach begin to grumble.

 

Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle. “Wait here for me. I’ll go find us some dinner."

 

When Baekhyun returned, he had a dead pigeon in his hand, eyes shining with excitement. “How does roasted pigeon meat sound to you? We could set up a fire here.”

 

“That sounds wonderful,” Chanyeol gushed. “I haven’t had pigeon in ages.”

 

“Then you are in for a treat tonight.”

 

“Oh, I also went to the river to get us some water while you were gone,” Chanyeol said, gesturing to his bottle, which he had filled with fresh water.

 

Baekhyun frowned. “You should have let me do it. You’re injured.”

 

“It’s no problem,” Chanyeol shook his head. “It’s the least I can do, you have been a great help to me.”

 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun smiled at him tenderly, and Chanyeol didn’t understand why his heart was suddenly beating like a drum, nor why Baekhyun’s smile seemed to light up his world like fireworks in the night sky.

 

_He wasn’t supposed to feel like this._

 

His old, rusty heart had long since given up on making him _feel_ things, and it was a true miracle that Baekhyun was seemingly kickstarting its engines.

 

_How thrillingly dangerous._

\--

 

The delectable scent of roasted pigeon tickled his nostrils, and Chanyeol almost let out a moan of pleasure when he bit into the juicy and tender meat.

 

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol ate with gusto, hiding his own smile behind his drumstick.

 

“Is it good?” Baekhyun asked, taking large gulps of the water from Chanyeol’s bottle.

 

Chanyeol looked pleased to see Baekhyun drinking up. “It’s beyond good,” he praised. “It’s _heavenly._ ”

 

“Good. Eat more, then,” Baekhyun offered Chanyeol the wing meat, which he gladly accepted.

 

Their meal was peppered with lighthearted small talk, and the blazing fire kept them toasty in spite of the rather chilling night breeze. Well-fed and comfortably warm, Baekhyun seemed as though he was having some trouble fighting off the advances of sleep.

 

“You know, I…,” Baekhyun’s voice trailed off in the middle of a story, his eyelids drooping shut. His limp body slumped over onto the grass, and it would appear that Baekhyun had _finally_ succumbed to a restful slumber.

 

“Baekhyun? Are you asleep?” Chanyeol shook Baekhyun.

 

_No response._

“Baekhyun?” he called out again, but Baekhyun barely stirred.

 

Chanyeol gripped the silver dagger in his hand tightly, feeling his lips curl into a sinister smirk as he watched the moonlight reflect off its shiny surface. He pressed his lips against Baekhyun’s forehead, inhaling the balmy scent that he had grown so familiar with. Baekhyun’s chest moved up and down steadily, tiny breaths sounding like the whisper of the wind.

 

It seemed like the sleeping pills that Chanyeol had popped into the water had worked.

 

Chanyeol always felt a cathartic release when his sinister plans worked out perfectly. It stroked his ego in the most scintillating ways, and his body reacted with a delighted shiver.

 

Park Chanyeol was a walking decoy, and that was why he was indubitably the best in the game.

 

 _“Sixty-one,”_ Chanyeol recited, before driving the blade into Baekhyun’s chest in a swift and sharp motion.

 

Warm liquid splattered onto his face, and Chanyeol stood up to admire his handiwork.

 

Baekhyun lay motionless, his fresh blood painting the grass an inky red.

 

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol called out, as if trying to wake him up. “ _Baekhyun_ ,” he called out again, this time in a lilting, sing-song voice. “I think I liked you the best. What a pity,” he let out a genuine, almost-regretful sigh.

 

He sat down beside Baekhyun’s body, brushing his fingers against Baekhyun’s cheek. He marveled at how silky Baekhyun’s skin was to the touch, and he felt yet another odd twinge of guilt squeeze his chest.

 

_Maybe he shouldn’t have done it._

But what’s done was already done. Chanyeol would at least be merciful by keeping Baekhyun’s body intact—an act to pay homage to his ethereal beauty.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “It would be nice to have kept you alive by my side, actually,” he chuckled. “Oh well.”

 

Chanyeol pressed his lips against Baekhyun’s, but he was completely caught off-guard when Baekhyun’s eyes suddenly flashed open. Staring at Chanyeol with a beatific grin, he reveled in the confused and horrified expression on Chanyeol’s face.

 

“I _knew_ there was something off about you. You smelled _too_ sweet. You may have been able to fool other werewolves with your scent, but you can’t fool me. The sweetest things are the most _poisonous,”_ Baekhyun spat out venomously. “I’m glad that you revealed your true colors, because tonight, you will be the _hunted,_ and I will become the _hunter._ ”

 

And Chanyeol had laughed in acceptance and defeat, even when Baekhyun morphed into his wolf and clamped down on his neck with a sadistic crunch.

 

Now this was a fate he could accept.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to leave an author's note here after some thought because I felt like this story might have been a little confusing (since it's just a drabble and I didn't completely expand on the details and characters) :p
> 
> Essentially, Chanyeol is the werewolf hunter that Sehun and Baekhyun were discussing about. His sweet scent lures in unsuspecting werewolves, which he eventually kills in cold blood. Baekhyun had never trusted Chanyeol. From the very beginning, he already knew that there was something off about the human. He knew, and yet he didn't want to tell Sehun about his suspicions for fear of putting him in danger as well. He was simply waiting for Chanyeol to reveal his true colours at the right time, and then it was game over for the hunter ;) 
> 
> PS: This one-shot/drabble is part of my drabble collection on aff! If you are interested in reading some of my other drabbles you can head on over there~ ^_^


End file.
